THE GIRL NEXT DOOR
by FA Specialist
Summary: Shinichi the bully is at his best element - feigning his feelings and just showing how can he manipulate a certain next door girl around his finger, but who's crying now?
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"THE GIRL NEXT DOOR/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"By Treasure/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"16 May 2016/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"I'll try to make this a somewhat AU. Please enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated. Nice to be writing again. Thank you./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"There they go again! By "they" I mean Nodame and Shinichi. This is one of those days that Nodame would knock on Shinichi's door and ask if she could use his bathroom as utilities had been cut from her apartment, her Otou-san has not been able to send her allowance for this month. Shinichi, being a bully (but he would not admit that), would tell her a big "No!" and close his door on her face, go to his kitchen take out from the fridge some bacon and eggs, put bread in the toaster, pan over the stove – then heads back to his door, opens it to see the still whining girl then saying to her –"Okay, come on in, you can use the bathroom, and be done with everything in 20 minutes or else I'll clear the table and you'll miss out breakfast!". Where Nodame will just reply "Mukya!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"Me, by the way is just a secret observer in their own little world. A somewhat monger but not in a bad way. Or you could call me their fairy godmother (or something like an "animangus" who can transform in to nosey insect from "Harry Potter")/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"*******/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"It has more than a week since Shinichi had seen Nodame. He was thinking that maybe she had received her allowance so she no longer needs his basic assistance as of the moment, and she could live by herself for the time being without bothering him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"He should be happy this way, but no this is not so… having no one to bully within his reach makes him irritable. His R.S. Orchestra would taste the burnt end of it, and Mine would somehow know why is it so. Knows the root cause of it all and would just shrug his shoulder and hope this practice would soon be over./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"*******/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""One more Rising Star meal please!" Nodame raised her hand towards the chef's direction while still chewing her last mouthful from previous order./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""One Rising Star meal coming up! Yosh!" Mine's father would not to be told twice, ever since Nodame helped his son with his exam and knew of her appetite, she has become one of his favourite customer and most of the time her meal in this restaurant is on the house./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"So happy with her free meal, she was bubbly and giggling while finishing up her second bowl of rice ….. hehehehe. Mukya!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"'I know that giggle anywhere!' An annoyed Shinichi pouts as he heard Nodame's excitement outside the restaurant. 'Ah this the reason why she's not been bothering me for a week, eating at a restaurant when she had money and leaving me alone when she can afford meals outside' A vein almost popping out of his temple./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"Shinichi walked fast as if competing in a marathon. Upon reaching his apartment, he sighed for about ten times before deciding to make something to eat, he needs nourishment as he anticipates working late checking other scores which he might need in the near future./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"His thoughts were lost in the scores in front of him when a soft knock was heard from the door "Chiaki-sempai are you in?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Hmmph!" His temple vein was throbbing. 'Stay away from me!' his thoughts towards the piano player./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Chiaki-sempai?" She called persistently. "Can I have a shower please, the utilities in my apartment are not back yet."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"Shinichi wanted to yell back 'That is because you spend all your money eating in that crummy restaurant, when I can cook better!' but of course he would not say that in loud voice just to make Nodame suffer more waiting for him to open the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Please sempai, I need shower badly!" She knocked a bit harder. But Shinichi just sneered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"Shinichi didn't exactly remember when the persistent knocking stopped, but when he did, he raced to the door and looked outside, Nodame's trace gone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"He stood outside Nodame's door, raised his hand to knock but hesitated. No lights – right, she hasn't paid the bills. He stepped closer to her door and latch his ear try to check if there was movement inside but it was quiet. 'Maybe she has fallen asleep without showering. Serves her right!' And he went back to his own apartment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"********/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"It has been running three weeks that he hasn't seen Nodame, his annoyance has it's high and low but always peeks at night during dinner time. Sometimes he would not eat or sleep later than usual trying to feel if the girl next door has arrived and would knock on his door for anything, anything at all. His mind would be at peace when he's sure that the said girl is at least safe home./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"He heard footsteps in the hallway, he wasted no time and went out of his apartment only to see another neighbour. "Hi!" both of them said and nothing else. He's disappointed, but since he's out of the apartment he decided to go to the nearest 'convini' (convenience store). 'Where could she be?'/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"********/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""So Nodame, how's your new job?" Mine was asking as he served Nodame's second serving of her favourite udon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""You can say it's alright. Everything takes too much time but not bad, lifting boxes is not what I'm good at but I need cash and I still need a few more days of work, Otou-san is still recuperating."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Are you busy tonight?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""No, today is my off. Aya said she had seen a hotel ad, a need for lounge piano player."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""So, would you apply? I've heard, for a job like that, tips are better than the basic pay"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Really Mine?!" stars begin to shine in Nodame's eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""But contemporary music are the preferred ones, maybe you should brush up a bit before you apply. Want me to come with you to the music store?" Mine offered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Would you? That would be nice. At least I would know where to begin." Said the grateful pianist./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"*********/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"'Four weeks, and I haven't seen a wisp of her hair. Where could she been running to? ' Shinichi was talking to himself again. He's not admitting to anything but its making his head dizzy. Then he saw Mine walking by the school corridor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Mine, one moment please." Shinichi blocked the blond man's way./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Oh Shinichi, you startled me. How's Nodame? Has she gone to the hotel?" Mine beat him to the punch./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Hotel? What do you mean hotel?" Shinichi's brows rose a notch./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""She's trying to get a job at Palace Hotel as a lounge pianist a few days back, but I haven't seen her after that. I told her that dad said it was okay if she wanted to work at our restaurant for a short while, but she refused as she said she might end up eating all our food. Besides she still has this part time job at a convini."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Why would she need a part time job?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify""Oh, didn't you know that her dad fell ill for almost a month and wasn't able to send her allowance? Now she's trying to reverse the role until her dad can set sail to fish again. He still needs some time to recuperate though." Mine wants to say something more but he remembered his next class, so said a rushed goodbye to Shinichi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"A confused Shinichi was left behind 'so, she was not trying to bully me when she was asking to let her use my bathroom for a shower. What an ass I've been.'/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"*****/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"Another week had passed. Shinichi hasn't seen Nodame eye to eye in almost six weeks now. He wanted to go either to the grocery store or the hotel she was doing her part time jobs he's pressed for time as the R.S concerto performance is only about a few days./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"He knows nothing about her schedule to either of her job, but he can certainly deduce that the grocery job would be mid-afternoon to early evening and the lounge gig would be dinner time to midnight. His resolve was to see her by hook or by crook after the R.S concerto, that is, if she ignore his implied invitation. "Hope she gets the complimentary tickets!" which he slipped under her door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"Please, please review./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 120%;" align="justify" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

THE GIRL NEXTDOOR

(Chapter 2)

By Treasure

20 May 2016

Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile.

'That damn girl was late again!' Shinichi told himself as he looked around to see their audience before bowing to them.

The performance received no less than a standing ovation. Mine's father could be heard shouting bravo multiple times and telling his seatmates that he's the father of one of the performers and pointing to Mine every now and then.

Shinichi checked his phone for messages, trying to see if he had missed his next door neighbour's request to delay the program as she is running late. But none of them was hers. Most of them were congratulatory messages from his mom, uncle and cousins.

'Hah! Maybe she's outside the door waiting or struggling to get past my other well-wishers!' said to himself still maintaining the notion that Nodame made time for the R.S. Orchestra concert, if not for the love of music but for the love of him.

Five minutes had passed and somebody is knocking at his dressing room door. 'See, I've never been wrong!' He told himself.

But much to his surprise, "Chiaki-sama! Let's do karaoke!" It was Masumi with the rest of R.S. Orchestra, all looking hopefully for him to agree, and with a sigh – he did.

They went from Karaoke hopping to bar hopping until half of the group is wasted and drunk, and everyone else needs to go home as those kind of establishments has to close at some point of the day. Masumi was clingy all the time with Shinichi as he noticed that Nodame was nowhere to be found and thinks that this is a chance of a lifetime to lure the conductor in his charm.

"Not too close Masumi! You are invading my personal space!" Warned Shinichi.

"Sumimasen Chiaki-sama!" Masumi said but without sincerity "Somebody had accidentally pushed me." The afro boy smiled so sweetly making goo-goo eyes while keeping his hands wrapped around the conductor's arm.

"Masumi!" Shinichi glared again, this time more fiercely. Masumi quickly removed his hands from the conductor, afraid of gaining his wrath – 'He might ban me from the next concerto!'

It was nearing daylight when he reached his apartment. He was turning his keys when he noticed the light under his neighbour's door. "Nodame?"

He quickly pocketed his keys and held his hand to knock when he noticed that her door was slightly ajar, he sighed 'She really is clumsy!' He quickly open the door and rushed in to give her a piece of his mind.

"Nodame!" His voice booming inside her flat. "Why'd you have to leave your doo….. " Whatever he wanted to tell Nodame was never voiced out, he was surprised with what he saw. He can't believe that Nodame can maintain a clean room - a very clean and orderly room. Not a hair out of place, except for the owner.

Nodame was sprawled face down on her small sofa, her left leg on the arm rest, her right knee still on the floor, while her right hand holding her bag strap. Her skirt hitched up her legs, if it goes up a bit more, it would surely show her knickers and bum. Putting the idea of an unlocked door and somewhat compromising position, his heart beat rose 72 to 110/bpm. Worried as he is, Shinichi quickly strode beside her and pushed her hair out of her face, "Nodame!" he shook her. "Nodame!" he called her twice.

The girl did not stir, Shinichi is getting agitated every second pass. 'Maybe she needs resuscitation?' he was debating with himself. He decided that she would give her one, before it's too late. But before he could lay her properly on the floor, Nodame moved her head and wiped her drool from her mouth to her face while mumbling what is sounds like 'five more minutes Mama'. Shinichi would have shouted to the stupid slacker in front of him but remembered what Mine has told him of the girl having to have part time jobs to support her sick father. "Go get your five minutes" he said while resting her back on the sofa.

Shinichi visits her refrigerator only to find wilted cabbage and leaks, cold water and nothing else. He 'tsked' in frustration. He tested her stove for gas and her cupboard for noodles and soy sauce. He then decided to go back to his flat and check his own refrigerator.

It took him twenty minutes to finish cooking his eel congee with sea weed, an energy food he deemed needed by Nodame to get up and about for her double work. He carefully scooped it in medium bowl and place it on top of a fine china, ready for delivery next door. He hummed a tune from last night's concerto on his way next door, only to find a missing piano player and a heap of laundry on top of her bed.

Out of frustration, he was tempted to just throw the congee, but then his stomach grumbled and his head started to throb from the wine and beer he had consumed during the R.S. Orchestra celebration. He ate what he cooked, throw the dishes in her sink, went to her bedroom and pushed the laundry off the bed and lay in there to sleep knowing it's not his flat but his neighbour's.

Nodame sighed. She barely reached her train when it started to roll. It would be a five hour trip to Fukuoka, her home town. She was given a three days off from the convenience store as it is having its yearly inventory, and she'd ask from the hotel the same short break for her to be able to visit her family and check on her dad's condition.

She had been so tired the night before that she literally just slumped herself to the nearest flat surface in her apartment not bothering to change clothes (not that she haven't done that before) or take a bite of a biscuit or cracker (she's not sure if she has anything edible in her apartment). She was happy dreaming of Chiaki –sempai, holding her close to him until that damn alarm rang. She needs at least to brush her teeth and make herself presentable before boarding her train and she did it all in ten minutes top after opening her eyes from that slumber.

'Ah, Sempai – I really, really do miss you. I will be missing your concert tonight (she really has the concert date confused now) but I need to visit my family. I'll just bring you ingredients for Nabe and we'll dine using kotatsu, gyabo!' she's giggling while imagining some romantic scenes with Shinichi in her head.

'Ring'… 'ring'… Shinichi rose from Nodame's bed, slightly disoriented in his surroundings. It took a while for him to remember where he is, while Nodame's land line kept ringing. "Mosh-mosh Nodame!" came from the other end even before Shinichi could say hello. "Dad says that you should pass by the restaurant before you go home. He made some good ginger and aubergine pickles for your dad." There's a proud tone at the other end.

"Mine?"

"Chiaki?" The other guy was surprised to whom he was talking to. "Can I speak to Nodame please?"

"Nodame has left already… um, about (he checks the wall clock near the door) two hours ago."

"Darn! How can I forget her train departure….. Dad will be furious about those pickles he meticulously prepared!"

"Mine, you said that those pickles are for Nodame's dad. What do you mean?"

"She's scheduled to leave for Fukuoka today, she's not sure when she's coming back. I wasn't able to ask her about her contract with the convini, I believe she had mentioned that the term is ending sometime this week."

"W - what?"

Mine continued "Well, I think that there is a possibility that Nodame might chose to stay in her hometown if worse turns to worst, I mean if her dad will needs more time convalescing."

"When did she told you this?"

"About a few days ago, in my dad's restaurant. She said her brother is not that experienced in fishing although he can help with the kelp. They could get by with that, but with added expense with the doctor and medicine, they will need a bit more."

"I get that, Mine. But why would she opted to stay in their hometown when she have better opportunities here in Tokyo?"

"Ahhh, Chiaki – my boy, how long have you known Nodame? She's just a simple girl with just a simple dream… oh, but when she does, she dreams big! (Like joining a scholarship competition with less than a month preparation) But as of the moment, what matters is her family. She said maybe she could teach at their local day care or elementary school."

"How come you know all these? And why hasn't she tell me anything?" Shinichi scratch his head in annoyance.

"I don't know. Maybe you haven't made the effort to talk her." Mine tried to reason out. "Look Chiaki maybe you should…. Sorry, I need to go. Kiora just stepped in, bye!" And the other line went dead.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Your comment/s is highly appreciated.


End file.
